


Корни

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dark, Demons, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: В итоге всё было разрушено (и Данте тоже).
Kudos: 1





	Корни

Корни гигантского дерева напоминали вены — и эти вены были словно живые. Они извивались, жадно подрагивали, поглощая человеческую кровь, становились все больше и агрессивнее, и Данте брезгливо морщился, глядя на них.

Любой план его брата имел собственную эстетику, пусть иногда невидимую с первого взгляда. Но это... Действительно ли _это_ имело эстетику? Действительно ли жертвы сотен тысяч людей, бесчисленные полчища уродливых монстров и тотальное разрушение города имели эстетику? Данте не задавался вопросом, правильно или неправильно. Нет, подобное ему давно не требовалось.

Данте хотел узнать, нахрена все это произошло.

Привлечь внимание? О дорогой брат, ты справился на ура. Вырастить чудовище из плоти и крови мирных граждан? Никаких вопросов, попал точно в яблочко, даже Данте оказался тут бессилен.

И вот сейчас Данте смотрел на... скажем, на то, что некогда было его братом, но сейчас явно лишилось последнего ума и упало в развитии, заменив мозг чистой силой. Данте по очереди смотрел в каждый глаз Уризена, который мог заметить из такого неудобного положения, и медленно вычеркивал из своей приветственной речи ругательства.

(В итоге остались только фразы «Привет» и «Ты сильно изменился за лето».)

(Боже мой, какие же они идиоты.)

*

Корни, корни, корни... Корни были повсюду, и Данте уже устал отдирать их от своего разбитого и израненного тела. Корни были связью, безмолвным средством для получения силы, — и в то же время они казались живым существом вроде домашней собачки. Демоническое дерево ластилось к его рукам, ждало ласки и похвалы за хорошую работу, и Данте смеялся сорванным голосом, чувствуя отклик от брата на другой стороне.

Они не говорили, но _слышали_ друг друга, и, черт возьми, как же это было больно.

«Пожалуйста, прекрати это делать».

«Пожалуйста, закончи это».

«Пожалуйста».

— Дай мне умереть.

Данте смежил веки, чувствуя, как Уризен одновременно моргнул десятком своих уродливых глаз, и провалился в туманный сон.

Во сне они с братом снова были вдвоем.


End file.
